Cambio de roles
by Vanesa-Wolf
Summary: -No creo aguantar mucho tiempo a este Onodera pervertido- -¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Quiero volver con Onodera-san!- Un pensamiento puede llevarte a demasiados embrollos.¿Que tal si pides algo inconscientemente y al día siguiente te das cuenta que todo cambio debido a tu deseo? Pues al parecer nuestro querido editor en jefe y un novato no están muy contentos con este resultado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: No pidas demasiado porque se te cumplirá.**

Fuera de la Editorial Marukawa Shoten se podía apreciar a un adulto de cabellos azabaches arrastrando a un adulto un poco más bajo de cabellera castaña, el cual replicaba sin cesar. A pesar de que intentaba soltarse del agarre del mayor, caminaba a su par a regañadientes. No era que le desagradara caminar, simplemente no le apetecía hacerlo al lado de su jefe y ex-amor de secundaria.

\- ¡Takano-san ya suélteme! –Intento zafarse del mayor inútilmente, puesto que el mencionado solo seguía caminando de forma tranquila.- (Mente: Si solo no hubiera perdido el último tren) –Pensó amargamente el menor, mirando la acera iluminaba por los postes de luz.

\- No –Soltó con simpleza sin despegar la mirada del frente.- Quedamos en que cenarías conmigo esta noche.

\- ¿¡Ah!? –Exclamo con notoria sorpresa y molestia, dejando de lado sus luchas inútiles.- ¿¡Yo cuando quede con usted!?

El azabache al notar como las protestas anteriores pararon, sonrió satisfechamente, algo que no paso desapercibido por el menor, quien inmediatamente aparto la mirada de forma avergonzada. Dejando a flote unos susurros molestos y unas cuantas groserías dirigidas a su jefe.

\- No he podido escucharte Onodera –Declaro inocentemente, pero el tono burlón lo delataba.- ¿Podrías repetirlo?

\- No sabes cuánto te odio –Gruño por lo bajo.

\- Yo también te quiero –Respondió de inmediato, deteniendo el paso y jalando al castaño hacia él, inclinándose para rozar sus labios.

Claramente no satisfecho con el simple roce, lo acerco más para formar un beso apasionado, cosa que sorprendió al menor y mas fue esta al sentir la mano del otro introducirse bajo su camisa. Su rostro tomo un tono escarlata y sin perder el tiempo se separo del azabache, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, soltando tartamudeos nerviosos.

\- ¡N-No haga esas cosas en público! -Reclamo después de poder calmar su nerviosismo.

No era para menos mencionar que su seño estaba fruncido, no podía creer que el mayor hiciera algo como eso. ¡Por dios estaban en un lugar público! Pero obviamente tenía que haberlo esperado de este hombre, después de todo hace lo que le viene en gana cuando quiere. Y no era por exagerar, realmente hacia lo que quería cuando quería y más aun, cuando se trataba de él. Eran pocas las veces que lograba escapar de los ataques sorpresivos por parte de Takano-san.

\- ¿Entonces puedo hacerlo en el departamento? –Pregunto insinuadoramente, volviendo a tomar su mano.

Un grito exasperado y unos cuantos reclamos fueron lo que se escucharon por toda esa calle.

Una caminata tranquila y silenciosa fue lo que vino después de esa pequeña "pelea" entre ambos. Aunque el silencio no parecía molestarle al azabache, el castaño se sentía un tanto incomodo, no era muy bueno en situaciones como esas y más si implicaban a su ex-pareja. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo oscuro, notando que pocas estrellas estaban presentes esa noche.

\- (Mente: Me pregunto si algún día podre formar una conversación normal con Takano-san…) –Pensó con tristeza reflejada en sus orbes esmeraldas.

**-A-A-A-**

_Lindo_

Esa era la palabra que paso por la mente del mayor al mirar como su pequeño niño mantenía la mirada baja, dominado por los nervios. A pesar de no poder ver su rostro, podía asegurar que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas por su declaración "amorosa" de hace rato.

_Esta noche no te me escapas_

Como adoro ver la reacción del castaño al momento en que le susurro de forma lujuriosa aquella "amenaza cariñosa". Pero no es como si fuera completamente su culpa, el de orbes esmeraldas tenía casi, casi una pisca de culpabilidad, por un simple hecho. Bueno al menos un hecho "valido" según el editor en jefe.

¡Ritsu era adorable!

\- Hey Onodera –Miro por el rabillo del ojo al otro, notando como este daba un pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

\- Eh… ¿Q-Qué pasa? –Murmuro nerviosamente, levantando un poco su rostro dejando a la vista aquel adorable sonrojo.

\- ¿Por qué estas nervioso? –Volvió su atención a lo que hacía, a pesar de que le era terriblemente adorable la forma del otro, no podía darlo a conocer, al menos no por el momento.- Te vez ridículo actuando así.

\- (Mente: ¿Eh?... ¿¡Ridículo!?) –Gritando internamente un par de maldiciones.- ¡Y-Yo no estoy nervioso!

\- Aunque… –Dejo el cuchillo que sostenía en la mesa, dándose la vuelta y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del otro.- Te da un toque lindo.

\- ¡C-Cállate! ¡Yo no soy lindo! –Gruño bajo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. A veces no entendía al mayor, primero le llamaba ridículo y luego le decía lindo, en verdad era tan injusto.

\- Joder –Murmuro, mirándole en forma de advertencia.- No hagas eso.

\- ¿Qué? –Aquel enojo se remplazo por la confusión.

Onodera inclino un poco la cabeza a un lado mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma curiosa. Esta acción no solo mando al diablo el autocontrol de Takano-san, sino que también lo había tomado como una invitación.

Antes de que el editor novato pudiera reaccionar, el azabache se abalanzo a él y beso de forma desesperada sus labios. Las replicas del castaño fueron ignoradas por los besos que se volvían cada vez más apasionados y las caricias.

\- T-Takano- san p-pare –Intentando separarlo sin éxito, mientras de sus labios salían pequeños suspiros placenteros al sentir como las cálidas manos del mayor recorrían su torso. No supo en qué momento quedo sin camisa, y realmente no era como si le importara, sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos y descendiendo hasta su cuello le causaba una sensación de querer más.- T-Takano-san.

Aquellos gemidos por parte de la persona que amaba, le encantaban, le hacían perder la razón y control. Simplemente no podía dejar de querer escuchar gemidos saliendo de esos finos labios, deseaba escucharlo más.

De un solo tirón logro quitarle el pantalón, ni siquiera le importo cuando escucho la tela rasgarse y tal parecía que tampoco le importaba al castaño, pues este enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y lo miraba con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, perdiéndose en esa mirada avellana llena de pasión y amor. Paso su lengua por el labio inferior del otro, disfrutando del dulce roce, dejando que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo del menor, dándole placer con cada pequeño tacto de sus dedos.

**-A-A-A-**

Sobre la cama yacían dos cuerpos desnudos abrazándose, cubiertos por una fina sábana blanca. Ambos tenían su respiración regular, intentando recuperarla después de su pequeña actividad, Takano-san acariciaba los cabellos de su pareja, quien poco a poco se dejaba vencer por el sueño, aferrándose al pecho desnudo del mayor, disfrutando del suave toque. Sin duda disfrutaban del momento.

\- Ritsu –Sonrió con dulzura al mirarlo ya dormido, se notaba tan sereno y tranquilo.- ¿Cuándo dirás que me amas? –Despego la mirada para mandarla al techo, pensando sobre la situación, no era que estuviera insatisfecho pero en verdad quería escuchar un "Te amo" por parte del castaño, solo quería eso.- (Mente: Desearía… que las cosas fueran distintas entre ambos)

Suspiro internamente, abrazándose al otro y dejando que sus ojos se cerraran, para luego dejarse llevar por el sueño. Con aquel pensamiento y con una de las pocas estrellas brillando con intensidad sobre aquella oscura noche.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¡Pero qué gran sorpresa!**

Abrió sus ojos con sumo cansancio al escuchar el sonido de la alarma, estiro su brazo hasta el pequeño aparato y lo apago, quedándose en esa posición por unos segundos para luego incorporarse y tallar perezosamente sus ojos adormilados. Ya algo mas despierto llevo su mirada avellana al otro extremo de la cama, el cual estaba vacío como cada mañana.

Una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar la noche anterior y sin perder más tiempo se levanto, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al cuarto de baño para asearse.

\- (Mente: No entiendo porque siempre se va cuando tiene la oportunidad) –Pensó el azabache mientras abría el grifo de agua caliente.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha, la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando a la vista a un pequeño castaño de mirada verde esmeralda, quien se quedo ahí parado por unos segundos para luego sonreírle. Esta acción tomo por sorpresa al mayor, quien le miraba de forma interrogativa y curiosa.

\- Onodera pensé qu-

\- Pensé que te habías marchado –Le interrumpido de manera desinteresada, pero su sonrisa perduraba.- Sin embargo me equivoque, además creo que es justo que tomes una ducha después de lo de anoche ya que apestas.

Sus ojos se abrieron con más sorpresa al escucharlo, no comprendió muy bien a lo que se refería el menor, pero opto por dejar aquello de lado, después de todo esa sonrisilla suya no duraría mucho ya que sabía perfectamente como quitársela.

\- ¿A si? Pues te recuerdo que a ti igual que te dejo el mismo olor –Mostro una sonrisa superior, esperando la típica reacción por parte del castaño. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borro al recibir una burla en su lugar.

\- Para tu información yo ya me he duchado –Se dio media vuelta con la intención de salir.- Así que apresúrate, llegamos tarde al trabajo –Con eso dicho, salió del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

**-A-A-A-**

Después de asearse y vestirse apropiadamente, se encamino a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambos. Al abrir la puerta, quedo atónito ante lo que tenía frente suyo; sobre la mesa del centro estaban dos platos con comida bien preparada y dos tazas de café recién hecho. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada al castaño que entraba por la puerta, ajeno a su mirada.

\- Onodera –Lo nombro, atrayendo su atención.

\- ¿Qué? –Dijo desinteresado, caminando hacia la mesa para tomar una de las tazas y llevarla a sus labios, disfrutando del líquido amargo que contenía esta.

\- El desayuno… lo has preparado tu –Hablo incrédulamente, no podía caber de su impresión.

\- Supongo que es lo obvio, después de todo sabes que tienes que desayunar conmigo cada día –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

Esta acción fue imitada por el azabache, quien sin decir otra cosa se dispuso a comer en silencio. Esto no sería raro, después de todo siempre se presentaba el silencio entre ambos, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que algo no encajaba. No podía ver esa expresión nerviosa o tensa en Onodera, eso era algo que le dejaba pensativo, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando el otro le llamaba.

Un sinfín de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza en un intento de poder la situación, lamentablemente no podía llegar a una cosa lógica para esto. Cosa que le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir algo cálido presionarse contra sus labios. El de mirada esmeralda lo estaba besando.

\- Masamune –Pronuncio de forma suave al momento en que se separo, antes de poder dejarlo pronunciar algo, lo volvió a besar mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior.

El de mirada avellana queda sin habla, no podía procesar bien lo que estaba pasando. El castaño lo besaba y pedía entrada a su boca, eso era algo realmente ilógico, tanto como el simple hecho de que acababa de llamarlo por su nombre.

Por otra parte el menor rompió el beso, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro y labios; apreciándolo mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se formaba en sus labios.

\- Alguien se está portando bien el día de hoy –Susurro coquetamente al momento de acercarse a su oreja y morderla incitadoramente.- Aunque no me molesta para nada.

Antes de poder siquiera decir algo, el teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar. Aunque claro, el menor en lugar de ir a contestarlo seguía en lo suyo; levantando la camisa del mayor, dejando su pecho expuesto al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello.

\- Debería contestar –Pronuncio el azabache, alejando con una mano al menor y con la otra bajando su camisa.

\- Déjalo sonar –Declaro intentando besarlo pero fue detenido por la mano del mayor, prohibiéndole acceso a sus labios.- Y yo que pensaba que por fin cooperabas.

\- ¿¡Eh!? –Exclamo con notoria molestia.- ¡El que nunca coopera eres tú! ¡Te la pasas evadiéndome a cada momento!

\- Yo siempre coopero, el que siempre me anda evitando eres tu –Se cruzo de brazos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con frustración.- Venga Takano, no es tan difícil decir un "Te amo". Ayer estabas a punto de declararte y hace unos minutos no ponías resistencia –Desvió su mirada a un lado, intentando calmar su frustración.- ¿Por qué de repente pones el teléfono de excusa?

\- ¿Qué? –Miro incrédulo al castaño, en verdad no podía creer lo que le decía.- (Mente: ¿Qué nunca le digo un "Te amo"? Pero si se lo digo a cada momento, ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?)

Solo pudo ver como el otro soltaba un suspiro exasperado para luego tomarlo de la camisa, logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Esto no pareció molestarle al menor, quien quedo encima de él y que sin perder tiempo junto sus labios en un beso apasionado.

\- Te amo –Soltó de pronto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos orbes avellanas.- Te amo Masamune.

Esa declaración fue tan repentina que por un momento olvido como hablar, quedando tan vulnerable frente al castaño. No pudo evitar pensar por segunda vez en qué diablos estaba pasando en esos momentos.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ¿¡Qué!?**

Su respiración se volvió agitada y su rostro mostraba total terror al no saber en qué tipo de pesadilla se encontraba. Miro su alrededor notando las numerosas pilas de ropa que cubrían la mayor parte del suelo, con pasos vacilantes se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo y calmar sus nervios. Al introducirse en esta, tomo una taza del fregadero y abrió el grifo, llenando completamente el objeto con agua.

\- Esto está mal, está muy mal –Se murmuraba para sí mismo una y otra vez, para luego tomarse el agua de golpe.

Antes de salir de ahí, dejo la taza en la mesa y se apresuro donde la sala, siendo espectador de todo el desastre que se hallaba ahí mismo. Se repetía miles de veces que debía ser un sueño, dejando que su mano vagara por su cabello azabache, revolviéndolo un poco en señal de frustración.

\- Por todos los cielos Takano, ¿Qué nunca piensas limpiar este lugar? –La voz del menor logro sobresaltarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto ignorando completamente la pregunta del otro, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para enfrentarlo y mirarlo recargado en una de las paredes.

\- Me preocupe –Respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.- Te veías realmente alterado cuando te dije que estábamos en mi departamento.

_***~~~* Flash Back *~~~***_

Onodera se encontraba sobre Takano-san sosteniendo firmemente sus manos para evitar que se fuera después de haberse declarado, al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse a su boca para plantarle un beso. Sin embargo, esto no sucedió pues el azabache logro zafarse de su agarre y separarlo.

\- El teléfono sigue sonando –Se incorporo y se levanto para caminar a la mesa de centro, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

\- Excusas –Reprocho el de orbes esmeraldas, parándose para seguirlo.

El mayor no pudo coger el teléfono porque fue tomado bruscamente del brazo y atraído al menor, siendo víctima de un beso fugaz y desesperado. Un poco más fastidiado se separo y le mando una mirada seria, no le gustaba para nada esa broma. En su interior quería creer que en realidad el castaño se había declarado pero esa posibilidad era mínima, ya que tal cosa no ocurría de la noche a la mañana.

\- Ve a tu departamento por tus cosas, tenemos que ir al trabajo –Evitando mirarlo.

\- El trabajo puede esperar –Le miro seriamente pero su semblante se suavizo al verlo tan tenso.- Por cierto… creo que lo correcto sería que tú fueras por tus cosas a tu departamento.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? –Sin poder evitar sonar molesto.

\- Takano, estamos en mi departamento, ¿no lo recuerdas? –Soltó como si estuviera hablando de lo más obvio.

El mayor lo miro incrédulo ante su respuesta, mientras el castaño solo se mantenía con esa pose tranquila, mirándole como si no entendiera el porqué de su reacción. Al verlo salir corriendo del lugar no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y negar levemente con la cabeza.

\- Algunas cosas no cambian –Sonrío divertidamente, caminando con total tranquilidad fuera de su departamento.

_***~~~* Fin del Flash Back *~~~***_

Una pequeña gota de sudor callo por su frente al recordar el ridículo que había hecho frente a su subordinado, así que solo volvió a la conclusión de que todo esto era un simple sueño y que él seguía durmiendo al lado de su pareja, para luego ser despertado por la alarma y volver a su rutina diaria.

\- Como sea, ya que te respondí, tu responde mi pregunta –Miro a su alrededor para luego llevar sus manos dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.- ¿Cuándo piensas limpiar este lugar? Es un desastre y si mal no recuerdo, esta así desde que lo hicimos en tu habitación.

\- … –Se quedo callado al no saber qué decir, las cosas estaban dándose tan rápido que no podía procesarlas muy bien.- (Mente: ¿Cómo puede decir todo eso sin avergonzarse o mostrar ese lindo sonrojo suyo?)

Mientras este se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el otro esperaba un grito o algún reclamo pero al no recibir nada, su rostro mostro algo de preocupación y la sala fue reinada por el silencio. Solo atino a soltar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que caminaba a él, tomando con dulzura su mano.

\- Takano, si algo malo pasa dímelo –Le dijo con un tono totalmente manso.- Me estas empezando a preocupar.

Al no recibir respuesta miro el reloj de su mano y negó con la cabeza, empezando a caminar a donde la puerta, llevándose consigo al otro hombre.

**Narra Onodera**

No puedo dejar de preguntarme que le pasa a Takano, desde que lo vi en el baño a estado actuando muy raro y eso me preocupa. No he visto un sonrojo, ni un reclamo, ni nada por parte suyo como siempre. Esta siendo un más evasivo que de costumbre.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al trabajo, el simplemente entro en el ascensor, ignorando mi presencia, como cada día…

\- Takan- –Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver como cierto hombre de cabello azul entraba al ascensor, posicionándose a un lado de mi, no tuve más remedio que dejar lo que tenía que decir para después.- Buenos días Yokozawa.

\- Buenos días –Saludo de manera seria al notar al azabache, pero al parecer este no prestaba mucha atención, cosa que logro molestar a mi amigo.- Respeta a tus superiores y saluda –Espeto de manera algo agresiva, ganando su atención.

\- Buenos días –Contesto algo aturdido, tal parece que no esperaba tal tono por parte del de orbes azules.

\- Enserio que es un caso perdido –Llevo su mirada al frente, dirigiendo sus palabras para mí.

\- Yokozawa no seas tan duro con él, solo es un novato –Me cruce de brazos al mismo tiempo que cerraba mis ojos, ajeno a la reacción del otro pero a pesar de no verlo pude escuchar como soltaba un pequeño grito indignado.

No pude evitar sonreír a medias, tal parecía que estaba recobrando el ritmo.

**Narra Takano-san**

Espera… ¿Acaso Onodera me acaba de llamar novato? No, no debió ser eso, por favor díganme que escuche mal, esto tiene que ser un error, un completo error. ¡Nada de esto tiene relevancia o algo de sentido común!

\- Aun así, sabes que no me agrada ese tipo de insolencia –Reprocho el de cabello azulado, mandándome una mirada fría.

Jamás había sido blanco de tal mirada por parte de mi mejor amigo, en serio que no entendía nada, es decir, el nunca me trataría de tal forma y mucho menos hablaría tan amigablemente con mi castaño.

\- No tienes remedio Yokozawa –Negó levemente mi subordinado mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Muy bien, esto esta volviéndose tedioso y molesto, ¿acaso soy el único que ve las cosas mal? Onodera no estaría tan relajado frente a mi amigo, es ridículo, ambos se odian o al menos eso creo, pero definitivamente esto no está bien. Estaba por abrir mi boca para hablar pero mis palabras nunca pudieron salir pues la escena que tenia frente a mi me dejo helado… ¿¡Yokozawa acaba de s-sonreírle a Onodera!?

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El conejo que se mueve.**

Nada de esto es enserio, ¿verdad? ¡Díganme que todo esto no es verdad! Es demasiado para procesar. Onodera no pudo besarme y llamarme novato, Yokozawa no pudo sonreírle y luego decirle que lo vería en su departamento después del trabajo. ¡Esto no está ocurriendo, me niego a creerlo!

Yo debo estar soñando, si eso es, todo esto es un sueño, un simple sueño del que despertare muy pronto… ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera yo me creo lo que estoy diciendo, esto… es real, desgraciadamente.

\- ¿Takano? –Al escuchar su voz, me gire un poco para verlo.- ¿Todo bien?

\- Onodera, ¿Por qué Yokozawa dijo eso? –Ignore olímpicamente lo que me preguntaba, tenía que saber si esto era una clase de broma.

\- … –Su seño se frunció pero luego de unos segundos su semblante se volvió divertido.- ¿Celoso?

¿Qué? ¿Celoso yo? ¡Esta pero muy equivocado! Yo no estaría celoso por tal cosa, definitivamente no estoy celoso. Al verlo tan divertido solo atine a cruzarme de brazos al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada molesta, tenía la intención de reclamarle pero mi plan fue frustrado cuando sus labios se presionaron con los míos, obligándome a bajar la guardia.

\- Tranquilízate, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti –Declaro al separarse un poco de mi, guiñándome un ojo.

No pude siquiera reclamarle porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió, dejándome atrás. Fruncí el seño al mismo tiempo que salía del interior para dirigirme a nuestra sección, donde me encontré con una escena que solo logro hacer que mi seño se profundizara junto con una vena sobresaliendo de mi frente. El castaño estaba sentado de lo más tranquilo en mi escritorio revisando unos Storyboard's. ¿Acaso intenta irritarme más de lo que ya estoy o qué?

\- Onod- –Fui interrumpido por una voz nerviosa.

\- ¡O-Onodera-san, la imprenta quiere hablar sobre el plazo!

Mire de mala gana a un lado, encontrándome con el dueño de tal voz, quedando totalmente sorprendido pues era Hatori; mi compañero de trabajo, el cual siempre está con una actitud seria y fría, pero en este caso se hallaba con una postura temerosa y un tanto nerviosa. Era muy raro verlo de tal manera.

\- Solo diles que nos den dos días mas –Respondió Onodera de manera seria.

Espera… ¿Por qué Hatori esta diciéndole eso a mi castaño? Se supone que tiene que decírmelo a mí, después de todo yo soy el editor en jefe. Además, ¿por qué utiliza el "san" al final de su apellido? No es como si Onodera fuera superior a él.

Decidí salir de mis pensamientos por un momento para enfocarme en lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer no me perdí de mucho, solo que el de mirada azulada balbuceaba un poco en busca de una excusa para los de la imprenta. El castaño al ver este suspiro y se levanto de su asiento, caminando a donde el otro; tomando el teléfono y colgándolo. Cosa que logro calmar un poco a Hatori, quien llevo su atención a mi presencia.

\- Que raro –Soltó de pronto sin dejar de mirarme con extrañeza.

\- ¡Vaya! Mune-chan no le ha reclamado a nuestro jefecito – Escuche tras mío una voz un poco burlona.

Cuando me gire sobre mis talones un aura demasiado brillante me obligo a cerrar mis ojos, solo pasaron unos segundos para cuando los volví a abrir apreciando a la persona de tal voz y aura; era Kisa. ¿Desde cuándo brilla este tipo? Pensé irritado por tantos brillitos rodeándolo, dándole una apariencia de… ¿príncipe?

\- ¿Jefe? –Cuestione fríamente, cada vez entendía menos la situación.

-Oh vamos Mune-chan –Mostro una sonrisa amigable.- Siempre que Onodera-san le cuelga "educadamente" a la imprenta tu le reclamas por tal descortesía.

\- Espera qu-

Fui interrumpido por tercera vez pero en lugar de ser por alguien más hablando, fue por un fuerte dolor en la parte superior de mi cabeza, sin dudar lleve mis manos a tal zona para sobarla con la intención de disminuir el dolor.

\- ¡Ustedes par de vagos, pónganse a trabajar! –Grito el de mirada esmeralda, quien estaba parado en su lugar mirándonos con una gran molestia.- ¡Y tu Takano, si tienes tiempo para parlotear entonces mejor ocúpalo en trabajar!

\- ¿¡He!? –Me levante, imitando su cara molesta.- ¿¡Pero quien te crees para lanzarme una engrapadora!?

\- ¿Qué quien me creo? –Remplazo su mirada molesta por unos momentos, fingiendo pensar en alguna respuesta.- Solamente tu jefe.

\- Eh… O-Onodera-san –Interfirió Hatori, metiéndose temerosamente entre nuestra discusión.- L-La imprenta…

\- Diles que quebramos y nos fuimos –Respondió de forma neutra caminando a donde la salida para atender a una empleada que le llamaba.

\- P-Pero Onodera-san… –Grito con desespero al verlo irse.- ¡No puedo decirles tal mentira!

Definitivamente todo está fuera de lugar.

**-A-A-A-**

**Narrador**

Takano Masamune jefe de la sección Esmerald, ahora aparentemente ex-jefe y tomado como novato, se encuentra sentado con su cara sobre el escritorio siendo rodeado por un aura depresiva. Con la vaga intención de procesar lo mejor posible los sucesos que ha presenciado la mayor parte del día.

\- Veamos… Primero Onodera se me declara y me besa cuando tiene la oportunidad –Recordando lo que paso en la mañana.- Segundo, su departamento es ahora el mío y tercero, Yokozawa y el parecen los mejores amigos, sin quitar el hecho de que ahora mi ex-amigo me odia –Llevando ambas manos a su cabeza.- Y para finalizar soy un novato… ¡Simplemente genial! –Gruño sarcásticamente.

\- Al parecer alguien no disfruta su deseo –Canturreo una voz alegre y divertida, atrayendo la atención del azabache.

\- ¿Eh? –Levanto con pereza su cabeza, quedando extrañado pues no había nadie a su alrededor, solo una pequeña figura decorativa en forma de un conejo blanco.- ¡Ahora escucho voces! ¿Este día puede empeorar? –Azoto con las palmas de sus manos la mesa de forma frustrada.

\- Se supone que deberías estar contento –Le reprocho aquella voz.

Bajo la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con ese conejito blanco, el cual parecía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y sin previo aviso, sonrió. Logrando que el mayor soltara un grito de sorpresa y luego se fuera de espaldas, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

\- Ups… -Rio nerviosamente llevando una de sus patas tras su cabeza.

\- ¿P-Pero que…? –Pronuncio mientras tragaba saliva.

\- Em… ¿Sorpresa? –Sonrió a medias, levantando ambas patas en emoción junto con un pequeño salto.- Perdón si te he asustado, pero es que me gano la curiosidad al saber que no estás contento con el hecho de que Onodera-san se te declarara –Se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus mejillas.

El azabache simplemente quedo mudo mirando al pequeño conejo frente suyo, no podía siquiera articular o pensar en algo coherente. El conejo al notarlo tan ido suspiro al mismo tiempo que rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y sonreía adorablemente.

\- Bien… veo que estas algo confundido –Empezó, llevando su pata libre a su barbilla en señal de pensar.- Así que te explicare el cómo es que hablo y obviamente, cualquier duda que tengas, después de todo yo tengo todas las respuestas de lo que te está pasando ahora mismo.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Explicaciones de Twinkle.**

El conejito blanco sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando al adulto frente suyo quien solo intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se cruzo de brazos esperando pacientemente ante las posibles preguntas que formularía el azabache.

\- ¿Quién eres? –Soltó de pronto, sobresaltando al animalito.

\- Mi nombre es Twinkle –Salto animadamente, dando una vuelta para mostrarse completo.- Mejor conocido como el que cumplió tu deseo.

\- ¿Mi deseo? –Arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión.- ¿Cuál deseo?

Twinkle cayó de espaldas ante tal pregunta tan boba, pero rápidamente se logro recuperar de un salto, mostrando en mano una varita, la cual empezó a soltar brillitos mientras hacia la figura de un rectángulo, formando una pequeña pantalla en donde se mostraban dos figuras masculinas siendo cubiertas por una sabana.

El azabache quedo embobado ante lo que miraba mostrarse en la pantallita, reconociendo a ambas figuras y recordando que eso había pasado la noche anterior, antes de que se viera enredado en este embrollo. Justo en eso la pantalla se volvió negra y mostro una escena; donde el azabache del video acariciaba los cabellos del castaño, quien poco a poco se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

_\- Ritsu –Sonrió con dulzura al mirarlo ya dormido, se notaba tan sereno y tranquilo.- ¿Cuándo dirás que me amas? –Despego la mirada para mandarla al techo, pensando sobre la situación, no era que estuviera insatisfecho pero en verdad quería escuchar un "Te amo" por parte del castaño, solo quería eso.- (Mente: Desearía… que las cosas fueran distintas entre ambos)_

Quedo boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que había deseado algo al estar somnoliento, ¿tan irresponsable se volvía en ese estado? Tal parecía que si, la prueba estaba justo frente a él, siendo reproducida una y otra vez en su cabeza. Quedo en estado de shock. El conejo al verlo en tal estado decidió volverlo a la realidad pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al escuchar un par de voces acercándose.

\- Supongo que hablaremos más tarde –Con eso dicho, levanto su varita y desapareció inmediatamente, dejando solo al azabache.

\- Mune-chan, ¿qué haces en el piso? –Pregunto entre divertido y confundido el de orbes cafés.

\- ¿Takano? –Le llamo Hatori en tono preocupado, tocando su hombro derecho.

\- ¡Mune-chan no nos ignores! –Kisa inflo sus infantilmente ante la poca atención de su compañero.

Justo cuando estaban por decir otra cosa para llamar la atención del "novato", un castaño de orbes esmeraldas entro a la sección, llevando su mirada a donde los otros 3, curioso de lo que estaban mirando en esos momentos pero al llevar su mirada al objetivo no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al ver al azabache sentado en el suelo, quizás mirando a la nada. Rodo los ojos con fastidio y se acerco, pasando de largo a sus compañeros y parando justo al lado del "novato".

Lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de algo siendo golpeado con fuerza y luego el tremendo de sonido de algo caer. Algunos empleados que pasaban por ahí se asomaron a la sección con cierta curiosidad, apreciando al azabache con la cara contra el suelo y una aura de irritación a su alrededor.

\- ¡Takano deja de estas holgazaneando y ponte a trabajar! –Grito autoritariamente el menor, ajeno al dolor del otro.

\- ¡Serás…! –Gruño el de orbes avellanas, levantándose inmediatamente del suelo, haciéndole frente.- ¡Deja de golpearme! ¿¡Quien te crees para golpear a las personas!?

\- Tu jefe –Dijo con simpleza, sabiendo que ganaría con tal solo decir esas dos palabras.- Además, si no quieres que te trate así deja de perder el tiempo y trabaja.

Ambos se miraron de manera amenazante y desafiante, totalmente ignorantes de las personas que los observaban con cierto temor, pues si algo era seguro era que cuando esos dos se metían en tal plan, era mejor no acercarse, claro, si realmente apreciabas tu vida.

\- Etto… O-Onodera-san, no creo que sea momento para una pelea –Intento interferir Hatori, al menos el tenia la esperanza de poder calmar la situación pero sus palabras parecían ser invisibles ante esos dos.

\- ¡Onodera! –Aquel grito tan impotente y lleno de rabia, logro llamar la atención de todos.

El mencionado al reconocer tal grito se giro para hacer frente a esa persona, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que con Yokozawa, quien paro a pocos centímetros de él con unos documentos en mano.

\- ¿Qué? –Pregunto tranquilamente el menor, recibiendo los documentos que el otro le daba de mala gana.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios significa eso de que pediste más de 30,000 copias de un manga!? ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto a espaldas de los demás! –Exclamo de forma eufórica, casi se podían ver sus orbes azules brillar de ira.- ¡Te dije que no pediríamos tal cantidad ya que el manga es nuevo!

\- Termina de pelear con uno y empieza con otro –Murmuraron depresivamente todos los demás editores, sabiendo que la pelea no duraría tan poco.

Takano solo quedo callado, observando la escena frente a él, mordiéndose con fuerza su labio inferior al ver como su ex-amigo y su castaño peleaban a gritos.

**-A-A-A-**

Después de una dura jornada de trabajo decidió ir rápidamente a su departamento con la intención de descansar un poco o al menos eso era lo que quería, sin embargo al llegar y entrar a la sala se encontró con el pequeño conejo blanco dando vueltas sobre la mesa de centro.

\- Bienvenido Takano-san –Saludo sonriente,- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto pronto, tal vez así pueda responder tus dudas.

\- Dime el porqué cumpliste mi deseo –Se sentó en el sofá color salmón, diciendo automáticamente aquello, no quería andarse con rodeos.

\- Por qué tu lo pediste tonto –Rio divertido ante tal tontería, pero paro al notar como el otro le miraba seriamente.- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, pediste ese deseo y lo cumplí. No veo el porqué de tu molestia.

El silencio perduro por unos minutos en esa amplia sala, dándole un aire de incomodidad. Ninguno de los dos podía adivinar lo que pensaba el otro, pero si algo era seguro la tensión podía cortarse hasta con un cuchillo sin filo.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? –Pregunto rompiendo aquel silencio tan molesto.

\- … Te seré sincero, los he estado observando a ambos desde hace algún tiempo –Respondió lo mas honestamente que pudo.- Por eso cuando pediste el deseo, lo cumplí sin siquiera pensarlo por unas cuantas razones.

\- Eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿qué tipo de razones?

\- Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú.

\- Bien, bien –Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a eso.- Ahora, ¿por qué Onodera esta tan distinto, es decir, es m-

\- ¿Activo?, ¿meloso?, ¿sensual? –Le interrumpido antes de que el azabache terminara lo que quería decir, levantando ambas cejas de forma insinuadora ante lo ultimo dicho.

\- ¡No me refería a eso! ¿Por qué tiene esta actitud tan… tan…?

\- ¿Tan… como tú? –Termino la pregunto del otro, sorprendiéndolo.- Eso es fácil mi querido Takano-san, porque estas en otra dimensión y aquí él es tú.

De pronto su garganta se sentía seca y el habla se le había ido. Miles de interrogantes se formaron en su cabeza, podía sentir que le darían dolor de cabeza por cada pregunta que se formaba por tal respuesta tan descabellada. ¿Este conejo estaba hablando enserio?

\- ¿Q-Qué? –Se atraganto con su propia saliva, esperando que lo anterior dicho fuera una broma.- (Mente: ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Onodera es como yo aquí? ¿¡Eso es siquiera posible!?)

\- Eso también quiere decir que el tu de esta dimensión es como el Onodera de tu dimensión –Prosiguió, disfrutando de la expresión atónita del mayor.- Para no confundirte mucho, los papeles se intercambiaron.

\- Otra dimensión –Pronuncio en algún tipo de trance.- Eso quiere decir que el Onodera de aquí siempre se decl-

\- Siempre se le declara al otro Takano, pero este huye –Volvió a interrumpirle.- Onodera-san siempre fue alguien serio y distante desde adolecente, sufrió mucho cuando sus padres se divorciaron y… -Se mordió el labio inferior, apretando sus pequeñas manos.- sufrió mucho mas por la pérdida de su primer amor.

El azabache solo quedo en silencio, prestando atención al conejo frente suyo. En verdad no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero si esto que pasaba era verdadero, entonces no perdía nada con intentar saber algunas cosas de esa tal dimensión.

\- En cambio, el Takano de aquí siempre fue alguien tímido e inocente, se enamoro a primera vista de Onodera-san pero por un malentendido huyo a Inglaterra, volviéndose alguien un poco… hastiado que no cree en el amor de Onodera-san –Finalizo, mirando a otro lado de manera sombría.

\- … –Al ya no verlo hablar, se aclaro la garganta.- ¿Qué paso con mi dimensión, quiero decir, donde está el Takano de aquí y mi Onodera?

\- Si te traía a ti aquí, tenía que mandar al otro Takano a la otra dimensión pero no me quería arriesgar tanto a cambiar las cosas –Dejo de lado su seriedad para sonreír apenado mirando su varita en mano.- Entonces... para evitar problemas en un futuro… los congele.

\- ¿¡Qué tu que!? –Grito exasperado, levantándose de golpe.- ¡Mándame a mi dimensión!

\- Yo… no puedo hacer tal cosa –Bajo ambas orejas.

\- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunto con rabia el azabache, no le gusto tal respuesta por parte del conejo.

\- Porque… –Miro lentamente al mayor con una mirada tan fría como el hielo.- Solo haciendo esto aprenderás algunas lecciones y sabrás las razones de por qué te traje aquí –Poniéndose firme ante la mirada indignada del otro.- ¡Ni creas que me intimidas al poner esa cara o actitud! Esto lo hago para que aprendas cosas que ignoras y tengas una actitud más comprensible.

Con eso dicho levanto su varita y desapareció entre los brillos coloridos, dejando completamente solo al azabache, quien no cavia de su asombro por lo que le había gritado tal conejo.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Metiendo la pata.**

**Narra Twinkle **

¡No puedo creer que enfrente al gran Takano Masamune! Aunque no fue algo fácil, me sentía algo intimidado cuando se levanto de pronto con esa expresión enojada, menos mal que pude mantenerme firme. Además no podía decirle que pasaba en su dimensión, eso me traería muchos problemas en algún momento, solo por eso le di una pequeña mentira.

El decirle que congele al otro Takana y la otra dimensión fue lo único que se me vino a la mente en esos momentos, pero bueno, al menos fue una pequeñita mentira, nada de qué preocuparse.

Tal vez si se llega a portar bien le diga la verdad. Pero no solo por mis nervios me fui de esa "amistosa" charla, claro que no. Me tuve que retirar ya que tenia a otra personita a quien visitar.

\- Esto será tan divertido –Chille emocionado dejando que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa traviesa y levante mi varita, desapareciendo de tal dimensión.

**Narrador**

Una pequeña luz blanca, con brillos rosados y rayitos deslumbrantes se hizo presente en medio de una sala. Al desaparecer tan pequeño destello, un conejito blanco se hallaba posado sobre la mesa de centro que se encontraba ahí.

Automáticamente miro a su alrededor mientras sonreía, la sala era color lila, en ella estaba un mueble de piel color negro y dos libreros grandes de roble, los cuales estaban llenos de libros y una que otra pieza decorativa. Bajo la mesa de centro y mueble, estaba posada una alfombra lila.

\- ¿Dónde estará? –Miro a todos lados, bajando de la mesa de un solo salto, disfrutando de la suavidad que le brindaba tal alfombra.- ¿Hola?

Una de sus largas orejas se crispo ante el sonido de algo rezumbar, sin perder tiempo corrió a donde la cocina; ya que de ahí había provenido el sonido. Al entrar en esta se encontró con un desastre, no tomando mucha importancia de eso, volvió su atención a una figura masculina, que se estaba sentada en el piso, con espalda recargada en pared y mirada avellana perdida.

\- Vaya, no pensé encontrarte así –Cubrió su boca con la intención de reprimir una risilla, ganando toda la atención del azabache.

\- ¡Oh, perdóneme! –Escupido sarcásticamente.- ¿Quiere que le invite una tacita de café?

\- No era necesario el sarcasmo –Contesto poniendo una cara ofendida ante tal recibimiento pero sonrió luego de unos segundos.- ¿Disfrutando tu deseo?

\- ¿Disfrutando? –Puso cara pensativa.- Veamos, Onodera-san no se me quiere ni acercar y Yokozawa actúa tan amable, además todos en la editorial actúan tan diferente… ¿¡Tú crees que lo disfruto!? –Grito después de un rato, mandándole una mirada hastiada al conejo.

\- … ¿Eso es un sí? –Pregunto inocentemente para ver como el otro intentaba no gritar de rabia.- No sé porque te molesta, tú pediste el deseo y ahora que se te cumple estas como perro rabioso.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de que Twinkle dijera eso, de los labios del azabache salió un gran suspiro, el conejito al mirarlo suspiro de igual forma.

\- Quiero volver a mi dimensión… –Susurro de manera monótona, rompiendo el silencio.

\- No puedes –Contesto, sentía lastima por él pero no podía devolverlo hasta que cumpliera el objetivo. No entendía el por qué pidió un deseo si al final se arrepentiría.

El azabache sabía que diría eso, pero aun así tuvo la vaga esperanza de que la respuesta fuera positiva. Bajo la mirada sentándose con desgano en una de las sillas que estaban por ahí.

No podía volver y eso era lo que más molestaba.

\- Se que extrañas a Onodera-san pe-

\- ¡No lo extraño! –Le interrumpió groseramente - ¿¡Quien carajos extrañaría a ese estúpido hombre!?

Los ojos de Twinkle se ampliaron al escucharlo, no contaba con eso. Sentía como algo en su interior se oprimía dándole un sabor amargo en la boca.

\- ¡Es un pervertido, abusador de poder, imbécil! ¡Es más, me alegra el no volver a lidiar con él!

Al escucharlo gritar cosas tan crueles la lástima que sentía hace unos momentos se desvaneció, siendo remplazada por la rabia e impotencia, en verdad creía que este hombre admitiría que extrañaba a su jefe. ¡Joder! Nada estaba saliendo como él esperaba o al menos eso daba a entender el de orbes avellanas. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido tan rápido y por supuesto que tampoco dejaría pasar esto, le daría una lección al azabache, una muy buena lección.

\- Bien –Interrumpió su monologo, con alegría fingida.- Si es así, entonces disfruta de tu nueva vida.

Antes de poder decir algo más, el conejo desapareció en el mismo destello blanco dejándole solo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, había metido la pata muy en el fondo. La preocupación le inundo de nuevo al escucharle decir "Nueva vida" ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Resignarse y disfrutar el deseo?

Era una opción mas no le agradaba del todo, no soportaría que su ex-pareja quien se la pasaba acosándolo ahora fuera tan evasiva.

\- Muy bien Masamune, metiste la pata –Murmuro débilmente ante su estupidez.

**-A-A-A-**

El resto de la tarde se la paso dando vueltas de un lado a otro por todo el apartamento, mirando detenidamente que era exactamente como el de su jefe, estaba todo bien arreglado y acomodado. Todo lo contrario al suyo que era una pocilga. Su atención fue tomada cuando el celular que se encontraba en el sofá empezó a vibrar y tocar una melodía, lo tomo y se mordió el labio inferior al ver quien le llamaba.

\- Onodera-san –Miro fijamente la pequeña pantalla del celular vacilante de si contestar o no, presiono un botón y lo deposito de nuevo donde estaba.-… ¡Seré estúpido, que tal si solo llamaba para algo del trabajo!

Entonces unos cuantos golpes lo sacaron de su pequeña disputa mental. Se puso rígido al instante, temeroso de que fuera el castaño y con pasos lentos se dirigió a donde la puerta, indeciso de abrir. Lamentablemente decidió rendirse y abrir la puerta, la cual estaba siendo tocada con insistencia o al menos eso creía él. Al abrirla se encontró con un castaño de grandes y brillantes orbes verdes como las esmeraldas; quien vestía un pantalón simple y una camisa a cuadros blanca.

Desvió su mirada, evitando hacer contacto visual pero sabía muy bien que tal acción traería sospechas, así que con todo el coraje que pudo recolectar, levanto la mirada, temiendo lo peor.

\- Takano-san viene a entregarle los Storyboard's corregidos –Declaro el menor con un pequeño seño fruncido.

Por muy raro que fuera, no se sintió intimidado, al contrario podía ver claramente que el castaño era el nervioso y que su rostro tenía un leve rubor. Levantando sus manos para entregarle los papeles que tenía en mano.

El azabache los tomo y fingió mirarles con interés, una idea traviesa se pasó por su cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír para sus adentros. Miro de nuevo al castaño e intento poner la cara que siempre le ponía Onodera-san cuando le replicaba que no estaban bien las correcciones.

\- Están mal –Dijo aquello a duras penas, nunca en su vida pensó reunir el valor para decirle eso a su jefe, pero recordó que el aquí no era su jefe.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡No han pasado ni siquiera 2 minutos y me dice que están mal! –Soltó con un gruñido molesto.- ¿¡Acaso lo ha visto bien!?

¡Oh, como disfruto ver esa reacción de parte del castaño! Le pareció tan gracioso como los papeles se invertían, no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. Y cuando soltó esa pregunta, dios, el no les había visto bien, ni siquiera los miro, solo quería ver qué pasaría si el actuaba como su jefe o más bien ex-jefe.

\- Sí, los he visto muy bien y están mal corregidos, hazlo de nuevo. –Se los entrego aun con su sonrisa.

\- Pero un día… –Murmuro el menor, tomando los Storyboard's de las manos de su jefe. En ese solo movimiento por accidente habían rozado manos.

La cara de ambos se torno roja, cosa que no noto el castaño pero si el azabache, quien solo observo como su ex-jefe retiro la mano rápidamente ya con los papeles en mano.

\- Yo hareestarápido –Sus palabras fueron tan rápidas que muy a penas le entendió.- ¡Lamento las molestias, buenas noches! –Con esto observo como el menor rápidamente corría a su departamento cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Su sonrisa desapareció y aquella satisfacción se desvaneció. Por alguna extraña razón sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta… ¿No lo acorralo? Bueno, era obvio que no lo haría, Twinkle le conto que en esta dimensión no era lo mismo… Aquí Onodera-san huye de él, lo esquiva, lo rechaza…

Entro a su departamento de nuevo, cerrando la puerta con lentitud, recargándose contra la pared y dejándose caer al suelo. Podía sentir como se oprimía su corazón al recordar como todo el día de hoy el de orbes esmeraldas lo evitaba y sintió el dolor intensificarse cuando por su mente pasaron las imágenes de su Onodera-san besándolo, tocándolo, abrazándolo… diciéndole dulcemente que lo amaba.

\- Quiero volver a mi dimensión… –Murmuro casi audible, abrazándose a sí mismo y dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libres por sus mejillas.- Onodera-san… lo extraño.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Escondido en un estante, mirando la escena, se encontraba el pequeño conejito de color blanco. Captando la tristeza y llanto del azabache, pero el enojo no desapareció, aun tenía planeado darle una buena lección. Sin poder evitar escuchar esos sollozos, desapareció completamente, dejando esa habitación inundada de tristeza y soledad.

**Narra Onodera**

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, sentía mis mejillas tan calientes que podrían decir que tengo fiebre, pero no…esto es debido a mi jefe; Takano Masamune. Aquel que con tan solo un roce logra ponerme todo nervioso y confundido, preguntándome si esos intentos de enamorarme en verdad están sirviendo. No lo sé, todo mi ser es tan confuso cuando lo tengo frente a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos, pronunciando esas palabras que no se si en realidad tendré el valor de decírselas algún día.

\- Hoy ha actuado muy extraño –Suspire, dejando los Storyboard's en la mesa de la cocina.

Y es la verdad, a pesar de que hace unos momentos actuó como todo ese tirado que es, en la oficina había sido muy evasivo y distraído, como si no supiera en donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se habían ampliado cuando le recordamos que él era el jefe, parecía que había olvidado todo de la noche a la mañana.

Pero lo que más me dio curiosidad, fue el ver que no hizo uno de sus movimientos en mí, no me acoso, no me acorralo y no me beso en ninguna de sus oportunidades.

Se podría decir que sentí algo de tristez-

\- Espera… ¿¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!? –Grite, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

No, no podía sentir tristeza ante eso, ni siquiera me debería de incumbir el porqué de su comportamiento y definitivamente no me debería sonrojar por esos tontos pensamientos. Agh todo es tan confuso. Ese tipo solo sabe confundirme.

**Narrador**

El castaño dejo su labor, inconscientemente llevando sus pensamientos de nuevo a aquel azabache, por más que quisiera negarlo, él sabía que estaba triste por el hecho de que su jefe lo estuvo evitando, claro quitando el momento donde se rozaron las manos y el mismo huyo. Sin embargo sintió una punzada al notar que el otro no lo detuvo siquiera.

Negando tranquilamente con la cabeza, se levanto de su asiento, tomando los papeles, mientras se dirigía a la sala, dejándolos en la mesa de centro. Seguido de eso tomo rumbo a su habitación, donde se despojo de lo que llevaba puesto, para ponerse algo mas cómodo y meterse a la cama, después de todo eran las 2:23 a.m, bien podía terminar de revisar los Storyboard's mañana en la mañana.

\- Takano-san –Murmuro débilmente, dejándose vencer por el sueño al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

**-A-A-A-**

El pequeño conejito blanco caminaba de un lado a otro, con los puños cerrados y un seño fruncido. Siendo observado por dos pequeños niños, que no parecían menores de 6 años. Ambos eran castaños y de piel clara, la única diferencia era que el niño tenía ojos lilas y la niña ojos esmeraldas.

\- Señor Twinkle –Le llamaron al mismo tiempo. - ¿Por qué está molesto? –Inclinaron un poco la cabeza, confundidos ante el comportamiento del pequeño conejo.

El mencionado dejo de caminar, llevando su mirada a ambos niños, notando sus caras confundidas y un tanto preocupadas, sonrió ampliamente para no preocuparlos, cosa que funciono pues ambos curvaron sus labios en una sonrisa.

\- No tienen nada de qué preocuparse chicos –Su sonrisa vacilo un poco.- Simplemente algo no salió como esperaba –Soltó un pequeño suspiro al recordar las palabras del azabache.

\- ¿Acaso Takano-chan dijo algo que le molestara? –Preguntaron curiosos, logrando que el conejo sonriera, le parecía muy lindo como ambos decían las cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- Algo así –Declaro, mirando como ambos niños pusieron cara triste.- Pero no se preocupen, hare lo posible para que todo salga según lo planeado.

\- ¿Lo promete? –Dudaron, ganando un asentimiento rápido del conejito.

Con esa pequeña promesa, vieron a Twinkle desaparecer, dejando pequeños brillitos alrededor de ellos, cosa que les hizo sonreír más ampliamente, confiando en las palabras de su amigo. Porque claro, eso es lo único que pueden hacer niños de su edad…confiar. Después de todo ambos querían que las cosas salieran bien entre esas personas de las cuales siempre hablaba el conejo.

***~~~* Segunda Dimensión *~~~***

Por más que el azabache quisiera actuar tranquilo, no podía. El castaño había logrado tenerlo todo temperamental, con aquellos acosos constantes, claro que esto era cuando estaban solos y obviamente era todo el tiempo de trabajo, por alguna extraña razón siempre se las ingeniaba para lograr que ambos se encontraran a solas.

Tal vez no eran los besos o caricias lo que lo fastidiaban, pero sinceramente era cansado tener que parar al menor, quien no le daba ni un respiro. Además de que estaba empezando a extrañar los múltiples sonrojos y regaños de su castaño, de igual manera extraña ganar siempre una discusión, cosa que no lograba con este Onodera.

\- Hey Mune-chan –La alegre voz de su compañero logro sacarlo de su mente.- ¿Podrías sacar copias de estos documentos?

Sin decir nada los tomo y se levanto de su asiento, caminando a la salida pero sin antes mandar una mirada al lugar vacio de su "jefe". Tampoco le daba mucho gusto ser un simple novato, era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, ser considerado alguien sin experiencia lo sacaba de quicio. Odiaba con toda su alma esas sonrisas superiores que le mostraba el de orbes esmeraldas cuando se equivocaba en algo y para empeorar sus males, se lo restregaba en su cara en manera de humillación.

\- (Mente: ¿Esto será lo que sentirá Onodera cuando hago algo parecido?) –Pensó mientras presionaba un botón de la copiadora.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, recogió las copias hechas y volvió a donde su trabajo, al menos estaría un poco tranquilo ya que no había podido ver al castaño desde hace un buen rato. Eso significaba que podía trabajar en paz aunque sea por unos momentos. Pero cuando llego a su sección, noto como los escritorios estaban llenos de trabajo y trabajo.

\- (Mente: Semana del infierno) –Hizo una mueca de desagrado, el día parecía empeorar con cada minuto que pasaba.- Toma Kisa-san –Entrego las copias a su compañeros brillante, quien las recibió agradecido.

El resto del día paso lleno de trabajo, tal parecía que este se multiplicaba con cada pila que lograban terminar, dejándoles con algo de cohibimiento. Sin embargo en todo ese rato ninguno de los editores volvió a ver al editor en jefe, este hecho no parecía molestar a algunos pero si en específico al "novato", quien miraba en ratos el lugar del menor. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la sección quedo casi vacía, siendo solo ocupada por Kisa y el.

\- Kisa-san –Llevo su mirada a él, atrayendo su atención.- ¿Dónde está Onodera-san?

\- Oh, el ha estado ausente debido a una junta –Sonrió dejando que unos cuantos brillos lo rodearan.- Creo que se irá más tarde, pero bueno me retiro –Tomo sus cosas y camino a la salida.- Buen trabajo el de hoy.

Una junta, eso fue lo que paso por su cabeza al momento en que el otro se retiro, eso quería decir que se tendría que ir solo, con algo de pereza cogió sus cosas y salió de ahí, despidiéndose amablemente de los empleados que pasaban a su lado.

El viaje a casa fue relajante, su mente vagaba distraídamente ante los sucesos de estos dos días que habían pasado, aun no podía comprender muy bien las palabras de ese conejo que hablaba. No era como si hubiera hecho algo malo, al menos era pensaba él.

Ya cuando llego al edificio de apartamento, se adentro en el y tomo el ascensor, donde presiono el botón para ir a su piso, quería llegar a su departamento, cenar y dormir un poco. Estaba muy seguro de que no podría hacer esas dos cosas simples con la semana del infierno iniciando. Un suave tono se presento anunciando la llegada a su piso y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejándolo ver el pasillo, donde se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Delante de él estaban Yokozawa y Onodera hablando animadamente y soltando una que otra risa, tal parecía disfrutando un poco la compañía del otro. Un sabor amargo se hizo presente en su boca, no muy feliz de lo que veía y su disgusto aumento al darse cuenta que esos dos ni siquiera notaban su presencia. Además de que lo no gustaba lo que hacia el castaño, no tanto pordel de orbes azules, era muy normal verlo fumar pero…

\- ¡Onodera! –Grito furioso, dejando que el pasillo silencioso hiciera eco de su voz.- ¿¡Que mierda crees que estás haciendo!?

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola... Bueno primero que nada les debo una gran disculpa a todos los que siguen esta historia, he tardado demasiado y en cierto punto diría que la tenia abandonada por razones tanto de bloqueo y personales. Lo único que puedo decir es que solamente tenia la mitad del capitulo desde hace unos 3 meses ****atrás, acabo de terminar lo demás ahora mismo y estoy un poco satisfecha con ello, espero poder retomar el ritmo para publicar ya que no quiero dejarlas esperando por más tiempo.**_

_**Agradezco mucho los Reviews que me dejaron, en verdad estaba en un momento critico tanto que pensaba en eliminar la historia pero al leer cada comentario, cada palabra de ustedes diciendo que les gustaba, me mantuvieron en pie para seguirla. En verdad, en verdad no se como agradecerles (supongo que dándoles los capítulos mas rápido xD). **_

_**Por cierto quiero darle un agradecimiento a Cami-san por sus consejos en todo lo que llevo en escribir esto, realmente me sirven de mucho sus puntos de vista, si tardo mucho es porque intento tener todo en orden para interesarlos más a ustedes. Solo puedo darte un mil de gracias señorita. Y no crean que me olvide de algo xD Le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos que se aventuraron a leer esta cosa rara que escribo :'D Ahora sin mas retraso el capitulo!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Sentimientos confusos.**

El grito provoco que ambas personas paradas en el pasillo llevaran su atención al causante de este, mirando como un azabache se dirigía a donde ellos con una expresión furiosa. El de pelo azul no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al verlo, por más que intentara ser "tolerante", no lo lograba, la presencia del azabache le era molesta.

\- ¿¡Que mierda crees que haces Onodera!? –Repitió, tomando el cigarro de la boca del castaño y tirarlo al suelo para luego pisotearlo.

\- ¡Hey! –Exclamo con molestia el de orbes azules.- ¿¡Quien te crees para hacer tal acción!?

Ambos se miraron de manera amenazadora, sus quijadas se miraban tensas debido a la fuerza con la que apretaban sus dientes y un aura peligrosa les rodeaba, totalmente ajenos al castaño que solo los miraba de manera indiferente, sacando de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, tomando uno y llevándolo a su boca mientras lo encendía. Antes de siquiera tocar sus labios fue arrebatado y tratado de la misma manera que el anterior.

\- ¡No fumes! –Regaño el azabache, ganando otra mirada molesta por parte del otro hombre.

\- ¡Serás insolente!

\- Yokozawa –Llamo el menor, atrayendo la atención del mencionado.- Te veo en el trabajo mañana.

Con eso dicho el castaño tomo el brazo del "editor novato", arrastrándolo a su departamento, siendo seguidos por la mirada azulada del otro; quién suspiro pesadamente cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Resignado se giro y encamino a donde el ascensor, mientras apretaba con impotencia sus manos, se notaba molesto con Onodera-san, pero lo estaba aun mas con ese "mediocre" azabache.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que robarme la atención de Ritsu? –Gruñó, apretando un botón para llegar a la recepción.- Aunque… esa actitud no es propia de él –Se cruzo de brazos, pensando en lo ocurrido.

Mientras este se perdía en sus pensamientos, en el departamento del editor en jefe se encontraban el castaño y el azabache mirándose a los ojos, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, porque simplemente estaban en la misma situación; el de orbes esmeraldas no sabía a qué venía esa actitud prepotente del más alto y el de orbes almendrados solo se abstenía de regañarlo. Si bien sabía que no debió actuar así, pero al verlo tan apegado a su ex-amigo y fumando... Fue tan raro y a sus ojos, indebido.

\- Takano –Al escucharle hablar, noto que el menor había acortado la distancia entre ellos, para juntas sus labios.

Quería besarlo pero… no era Onodera, bueno si lo era, pero no SU Onodera. Además, tenía que actuar de la misma forma que lo haría el otro Takano, así que lo alejo de pronto, fingiendo nerviosismo.

Esto no pareció gustarle al otro, sin embargo no quiso ceder y lo tomo de la camisa, jalando y aprisionando sus labios con los de ese hombre que lo volvía loco. Al principio el beso fue maravilloso, pero poco a poco la sensación agradable se fue desvaneciendo, obligando al castaño a separarse, mas fingió que no había pasado nada; regalándole una mirada y sonrisa profunda al mayor.

\- Takano –Murmuro cerca de su oído, quería decirle cuando lo amaba, susurrarle cosas dulces, entonces… ¿Por qué no podía decirlas? ¿Por qué se le hace tan difícil decir un "Te amo" cuando estaba acostumbrado a decírselos?- Yo…

No pudo decir más, pues el otro rápidamente se separo y corrió fuera del departamento. No fue tras él, no pudo, no sentía esas tremendas ganas de detenerlo… en su lugar se quedo ahí parado, mirando a un punto fijo de la pared, inconscientemente su mano toco sus labios, esos labios que no sentían aquella dulzura como antes.

\- ¿Por qué no sentí nada? –Soltó de pronto, recibiendo solo el silencio de ese desolado departamento.

***~~~* Segunda Dimensión *~~~***

**Narra Takano**

¡Esto no es amor, esto no es amor!

Definitivamente no es amor, jamás podría sentir algo parecido, mas sabiendo que este Onodera no es Onodera-san. El hecho de que nuestros rostros hayan estado tan juntos y tuviera las tremendas ganas de besarlo, no significa nada. Simplemente estoy confundido por no tener a ese tirano jefe frente a mí, solo eso.

\- Takano-san –Me tense al escuchar su voz llena de confusión, sentía su mirada esmeralda sobre mi.-… ¡Takano-san!

\- ¿Qué? –Me gire para mirarlo, su rostro detonaba sorpresa, tal vez no esperaba que le hablara de forma tal hostil.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Ha estado actuando raro –Susurro de forma algo cohibida, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

No pude evitar sentir culpa al hablarle de ese modo. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si Onodera-san me hablara así? Obviamente no estaría feliz, me sentiría triste y algo confundido por su tono, tal vez con los pensamientos de que se estaría cansando de mi. ¿Es eso? ¿Le estoy dando inseguridades a este Onodera? Si es así, entonces tengo que parar, no puedo interferir con la relación de estos dos, sería muy problemático.

\- No es nada –Acaricie su cabello, logrando ver un sonrojo en su rostro.- Lamento usar ese tono contigo –Incluso yo me sorprendí del tono tan suave que utilice, el solo aparto mi mano de su cabello, lanzándome una mirada nerviosa.

\- S-Solo le pregunto porque no quiero que se retrase con su manuscrito –Dijo con un tono reprochador.

\- No te tienes que preocupar por mi –Sonreí de manera superior.

\- ¡Yo no me preocupo por usted! –Respondió entre dientes.

\- Tu sonrojo me dice otra cosa.

\- ¡Eres imposible! –Levanto los brazos exasperadamente, lanzándome una mirada furiosa,

Sabía que no estaba enojado, su sonrojo me decía lo contrario y obviamente al tener las mismas actitudes es más fácil saber lo que piensa. Ahora que lo pienso, no veo que tan malo sea estar en esta dimensión, al menos no recibo acosos… claro quitando el hecho de huye. Pero quizás pueda sobrellevar esto y ver si al menos logro que ese tonto conejo sepa que tendré algún cambio. Tal vez así pueda volver a mi dimensión…

\- ¡Lo hare, intentare tener iniciativa con este Onodera! –Grite emocionado ante mi idea.

\- ¿Eh? –Escuche al castaño mientras me miraba de manera confundida.- En verdad que es raro Takano-san.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el simplemente se encamino a donde su departamento, sacando con cierto nerviosismo las llaves, camine a él sin darle tiempo de reacción y tome su brazo para llevarlo a mi departamento. Abrí la puerta lo más rápido posible y lo atraje a mi pecho, obligándolo a entrar.

\- ¡E-Espere Takano-san! –Intentando zafarse.- ¡Yo quiero ir a mi departamento! ¡Takano-san!

Ignore olimpíacamente sus quejas, disfrutando de la calidez que se producía entre nosotros, por alguna extraña razón al tenerlo entre mis brazos, mi cuerpo era invadido de seguridad, trayendo consigo una felicidad indescriptible; el sentimiento que había faltado desde que fui separado de Onodera-san.

Poco a poco sus quejidos fueron cesando, dejándose llevar por el momento, con vacilación rodeo mi torso con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro contra mi pecho. A pesar de que lo intentaba ocultar, podía notar sus mejillas teñidas de un lindo carmín. Agradecía el hecho de que era más alto que él y el que no pudiera notar mis mejillas en el mismo estado. Estaba totalmente nervioso por dentro, mi interior era un mar de sentimientos.

\- T-Takano-san –Susurro con un hilito de voz, dándome a entender que estaba llorando.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esos pequeños llantos que salían de sus finos labios, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a mi camisa como si fuera su único soporte. ¿Acaso este era el sentimiento que experimentaba día a día Onodera-san cuando yo me encontraba en una situación similar? ¿Se sentirá temeroso de no saber qué hacer? ¿Feliz de consolarme? ¿Cómo se sentía realmente ese castaño tirano?

Es difícil saber lo que alguien piensa con tan solo ver sus ojos pero con el tiempo he notado que mi jefe tiene esa habilidad, siempre sabe de mis incomodidades al simplemente mirarme directamente a los ojos. Yo carezco de esa habilidad, porque al momento en que miro esos orbes esmeraldas mi núcleo se estremece, dejándome con miles de incógnitas, me invaden las inseguridades de que piensa realmente de mi, el cómo expresa sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

\- (Mente: Me gustaría… poder expresarme tan fácilmente como él) –Levante el rostro del menor, acunando sus mejillas entre las palmas de mis manos.- Onodera –Murmure, limpiando con mi dedo pulgar aquellas finas lágrimas que rodaban sin descanso por su rostro.

Soy tan cobarde al no poder dos simples palabras, al no poder expresarme como quiero y solo mentirme a mí mismo. Soy tan débil al no poder resistirme ante esos labios que me vuelven loco, ante esas caricias que me proporcionaba cada vez que me retenía a su lado, tan débil que con solo hablarme logra hacerme feliz.

\- Yo en verdad… –Me acerque a esos labios entre abiertos, cerrando lentamente mis ojos.- Realmente te…

Patético, esa era la palabra que me describía. Lo único que pude hacer fue sellar mis labios contra los suyos, fundiéndome entre ese exquisito sabor, dejándome llevar como si de una droga se tratase. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Onodera-san… ¿Cómo logra transmitirme seguridad con tan simples palabras? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo decir algo que prometí nunca volver a repetir desde la secundaria?

\- Takano-san –Pronuncio débilmente el castaño al momento en que me separe un poco.- Y-Yo deberi-

\- Quédate esta noche –Fue una simple orden que en lo más profundo ocultaba una súplica silenciosa.

\- P-Pero… –Tartamudeo nerviosamente con la intención de deshacer el abrazo que habíamos formado.

_No te vayas_

\- Es una orden de tu superior –Agregue, atrayéndolo más a mí.

_No me dejes_

Eran la verdadera razón de aquella orden, no quería sentirme solo, necesito de tu calor, por favor… solo por esta noche. Déjame ser quien pueda llevar una iniciativa, aun si no eres mi verdadero Onodera-san, necesito de tu compañía, necesito saber que sientes lo mismo que yo, a pesar de que tenemos los mismos sentimientos de negación, ambos sabemos que inconscientemente necesitamos de un consuelo. Que estamos desesperados por cariño y afecto amoroso. No podemos seguir con la indiferencia del otro.

\- … –Suspiró y solo asintió con la cabeza, seguía dándome la espalda, con esa postura tensa.

Comprendo tus sentimientos, estas asustado, yo igual lo estoy pero solo intentemos dejarnos llevar por este sentimiento tan confuso.

No recuerdo en qué momento llegamos a la habitación y nos recostamos, abrazándonos con fuerza y tampoco es como si me importara, solo quería disfrutar del momento, quería perderme entre este mar de emociones que inundaban mi interior.

\- Onodera-san –Acaricie su sedoso cabello, siendo testigo de sus respiraciones lentas y acompasadas.- Lo siento.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño y cansancio, abrazando insistentemente el cuerpo del menor, sabía que mis mejillas estaban demasiado rojas, tanto que podrían competir con una fresa. El plan "Conquistar a Onodera" había comenzado y con él una nueva oportunidad.

**Continuara…**


End file.
